themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
4 and 9
4 and 9 are two recurring joke numbers in Sgt Frog Abridged and the meta-universe of TheMidnightFrogs. 4 has been in use as far back as SFA2 ("Quatro") with 9 following in SFA4, but they became recurring numbers between SFA4 and SFA6 after Yoshi and Thorn noticed that the numbers kept popping up in-series and in their private lives. Appearances Sgt Frog Abridged *Episode 2R **"Quatro?" *Episode 1 **Todd's Toilets' address starts with "4, 4-". *Episode 2 **"Quatro..." *Episode 4 **It only takes Koyuki 4 seconds of spying on Keroro and the team to realize that "they don't do shit". **Dororo's address starts with "9, 4..." *Episode 5 **"Quatro?" *Episode 6 **Keroro reading the lottery numbers (4, 4, 4, 4, 9). *Episode 7 **The "map" to Viper's treasure is just a piece of paper with 4s and 9s on it. **Lil' Giroro's M.E.A.T. membership number is 99999999, a rare example directly from the source material. *Episode 10 **The 4s and 9s are explained as a message to Keroro that Kululu is going to kill him. The "code" from Episode 7 is pointed out specifically. *Episode 12 **The Nishizawa Corporation's stocks are priced at 4.99. *Episode 16 **Keroro suggests number 4 from his backup escape plans. Number 4 is suicide by gunshot to the head. **The mass ritual suicides across the galaxy happen in a span of four months. *Episode 18 **Keroro's family sold him as a child for $49.99. *Episode 20 **One of Putata's non sequiturs is "2 + 2 is Putata, oh yeah!" *Episode 22 **HQ has been awake for four straight months. *Episode 23 **"I'm glad we're all on the same page. 9." *Episode 24 **Natsumi finds Nuii three days before the events of Episode 23. Four nights after, she and Gyororo start turning people into dolls. Tamers Abridged *The TV station is WTMF-49. Meta Appearances *SFA2R was delayed roughly four months following SFA1R. **As of the SFA2 remake, the episode had four scripts total. *BigTUnit1 first appeared in SFA4. He joined as a writer in SFA9. *SFA6 placed 9th in LordMoonstone and Xerostyle's Abridged Contest in 2011. *The hiatus between SFA15 and SFA16 was four months. *The gap between SFA18, the intended series finale, and the Sgt Frog Abridged: Reset revival was four months. *SFA19 came out just over four months after Reset and nine months after SFA's original series finale. *Thorn and Yoshi joked early on that their fourth anniversary would be the death of the team. They decided to no longer work together in 2014, following the team's fourth anniversary. However this was rescinded quickly, and the team survived into a fifth year. *"Tamama's Titties", a parody of The Beatles' "Yellow Submarine", was recorded and completed on December 18, 2009, but it was not released publicly until May 25, 2014, over four years later. *Thorn and Yoshi remade Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged as PMDA: Fire Red Version for its fourth birthday. *Thorn held [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vi2LXILnn2E a live stream expose on his SFA miscellaneous files folder] four years after he first made it and started hoarding the misc files. *The last episode of TheMidnightFrogs Podcast before the team quietly dissolved was episode 49. *''The Sgt Frog Abridged Movie'' came out just over four years after the end of the episodic series. April *The only holiday the team celebrated consistently is April Fool's Day. *In April 2010, founding member DFatman was kicked out of TheMidnightFrogs, and TheStrawhatNO! was founded the day after. *In April 2011, Jetters Abridged and The Audio Logs of Dr. Squid both began. *''SFA'' returned from a year-long hiatus with Episode 21 in April 2015. Category:Inside Jokes